An electronic cigarette and an atomizer thereof known to the inventors, tobacco liquid in a tobacco liquid reservoir of the atomizer directly contacts with a liquid conducting component, thus when the electronic cigarette is laid flat or tilted with a tail upwards to be smoked, tobacco liquid flows toward the mouthpiece quickly and there is less tobacco liquid remaining in the atomizing assembly, which may be quickly consumed to generate peculiar smell, burnt flavor etc., diminishing the user experience.